


Hábitos Ruins

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Caso você chegue a minha idade você vai entender”





	Hábitos Ruins

Watanuki abriu as cortinas do quarto e Yuuko que estava deitada na cama grunhiu.

“Ugh. O que você pensa que você está fazendo ?” ela disse colocando o braço sobre seus olhos para bloquear a luz.

“Meu trabalho” ele disse ligeiramente irritado.

“Que horas são ?”

“Duas...quanto você bebeu na noite passada ? Deve ter umas quatro garrafas diferentes vazias aqui”

“Quatro. Não espera cinco. Eu acho que uma das garrafas deve ter rolado pra baixo da cama”

Yuuko esperou mais uma rodada de reclamações mas ao invés disso o garoto ficou quieto. E aí ela ouviu as cortinas sendo fechadas.

Ela abriu seus olhos e encontrou o rosto dele não irritado mas preocupado.

“Eu vou trazer um pouco de chá e torrada se a senhora quiser. Provavelmente vai ajudar com a ressaca” ele disse.

“Obrigada Watanuki, eu gostaria disso muito”

“Certo...Senhora Yuuko eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas as vezes parece que você bebe um tanto demais, também um tanto frequente demais”

“Você está preocupado comigo, isso é muito fofo...se faz com que você se sinta melhor eu não sou afetada por álcool da mesma maneira que a maioria seria. Eu não corro o risco de desenvolver alguma doença por causa disso”

“Menos mal eu acho, mas ainda assim eu me pergunto porque você quer fazer o tempo todo, porque estar inebriada tem tanto apelo”

“Caso você chegue a minha idade você vai entender”

“Talvez” ele disse e partiu.

_Provavelmente_ ela pensou melancolicamente porque o inevitável quase certamente pegaria ele do mesmo jeito que tinha pegado ela.


End file.
